Abal Series: Sumpah Tiga Saudara
by Heixarn Mizu
Summary: Another abal series. Kisah awal soerang Liu Bei yang penuh kenistaan saat bertemu dengan Zhang Fei dan Guan Yu, dan nantinya menjadi peristiwa bersejarah dalam buku kalian. Abal tingkat max. Dedicated for OFF.


Bukannya ngerjain karya tulis malah NULIS FIC. Edan saya, hurr.. Enjoy~ ;)

Warning: tidak berprike-chara-an a.k.a OOC, garing, miss-typos, bahasa gaje sangat, historical error, penuh majas hiperbolis, dkk. I bet ya click the 'back' button if ya don't like it.

Summary: Another abal series. Kisah awal soerang Liu Bei yang penuh kenistaan saat bertemu dengan Zhang Fei dan Guan Yu, dan nantinya menjadi peristiwa bersejarah dalam buku kalian. Abal tingkat max.

* * *

Seseorang bernama Liu Bei menapakkan langkahnya di jalanan dengan berat. Langkahnya terseret-seret, tak lupa properti tongkat dengan buntalan kain untuk mempertegas kesan 'terlunta-lunta' disandang di punggungnya.

Agaknya dunia hari ini memusuhinya. Bahkan, anak kecil yang sedang main di pinggir jalan pun melemparinya dengan gundu. Pikiran berkecamuk selama perjalanan, berusaha mengacuhkan anak-anak sialan yang berani melemparinya itu. 'Tian, apa salah-' TAK! —gundu pertama mendarat di punggung— '-gue sampe-sampe-' PLAK! —gundu lainnya— 'gue sial banget hari i-' CTAK! —kini sebiji gundu mendarat di jidatnya dengan mulus. Sanggup membuat tokoh keren kita yang satu ini naik tensinya.

"WOOIII BOCAH JANGAN KURANG AJAR SAMA GUE YA! LO TAHU GUE SIAPA? HA? HA? HA?" Dan dengan OOC, dilemparnya kembali ketiga kelereng laknat tersebut ke arah bocah-bocah iseng itu.

Masih sambil merutuk, dilanjutkannya kembali perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan itu. Marah makin bertumpuk saat memikirkan semua kesialan tersebut, dan ditendangnya sebuah batu berukuran sedang sekeras mungkin untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Seakan kesialannya di hari ini masih sedikit, seseorang berbadan besar yang dapat ditebak berprofesi sebagai seorang tukang daging (dilihat dari pisau menyeramkan yang ia bawa dan bau daging menguar dari tubuhnya) kemudian menghampirinya dengan raut wajah yang sangat asem. Sebiji benjol menghiasi kepalanya. Oh... ternyata…

Sebelum ia sampai, Liu Bei sudah mengambil langkah seribu, diiringi makian sepenuh hati dari sang tukang daging.

Abal Version Series: Sumpah Tiga Saudara

Heixarn Mizu's present

Dynasty Warriors © KOEI

Liu Bei. Seorang pemuda baik hati dengan kharisma yang tinggi. Turunan ningrat dari keluarga terhormat Liu di era dinasti Han. Arif dan bijaksana, matang dalam berpikir.

Tapi, sayangnya dia 'pelor'.

Yup, alias nempel molor. Doi sangat-sangat tidak bisa megekang nafsu untuk tidur. Ketemu bantal empuk, udara yang hangat, atau habis makan dan kekenyangan, wah, tak usah ditanya saudara-saudara, raganya pasti sudah ke alam mimpi. Maka, wajarlah di masa depan kelak walaupun sudah enggak pelor nanti ia akan berkawan dengan orang-orang sesamanya —maksudnya yang pelor juga (lirik Zhuge Liang). Dan kepelorannya itu bisa sangat merugikan untuk diri sendiri, orang lain, dan bumi ini.

Pernah waktu kecil, Liu Bei dan teman-temannya main petak umpet di kuburan (err, jangan ikutin ya? Bahaya ah anak kecil..). Begitu giliran calon pemimpin Shu ini yang jaga, tidak ada yang kena. Penasaran, semuanya sepakat untuk keluar dari persembunyian masing-masing dan memeriksa keadaan Liu Bei. Dan ternyata.. twew, dianya tidur bersender di nisan tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Sialan banget sih gue udah capek-capek ngumpet gelayutan di pohon satu jam, eh, dianya malah tidur!"umpat bocah bernama M* Ch**. "Ayo tinggalin aja! Biarin digondol Wewe Gombel!"hasut P*** *e tiba-tiba. Maka, dengan sadis mereka meninggalkan Liu Bei di kuburan tanpa membangunkannya atau memberitahukan keluarganya. Esok paginya, bocah bermarga Liu itu pulang dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Bukan, bukan karena habis _dicetit_ setan atau sebangsanya, tapi karena nyamuk yang bermukim di kuburan ternyata tak kalah ganas dengan harimau kepunyaan Sun Ce. Abia abis dah tuh badan digigitan semaleman.

Suatu hari, ayahnya mempunyai janji dengan seorang koleganya di sebuah resto terkenal zaman Tiga Kerajaan. Liu Bei diajak dengan alasan sebagai calon penerus keluarga, ia harus belajar mulai sekarang dengan cara memperhatikan ayahnya nanti. Pemuda itu setuju dengan syarat harus makan kenyang dan enak.

Sesampainya di restoran, sang ayah dengan bangga memperkenalkan Liu Bei yang baik, ramah, rajin menabung, sopan, dst ke koleganya (sebut saja Lord X, lol). "Tuan X, ini anakku, Liu Bei. Kelak dia akan menjadi pewarisku nanti."ujarnya bangga. Lord X mengangguk, menyipitkan matanya ketika Liu Bei mengeluarkan senyum 500 watt andalannya.

Selesai basa-basi sejenak, sesi makan-makan (yang notabene sebenarnya adalah alasan utama Liu Bei mau mengikuti ayahnya) pun tiba. Bao zhi daging yang masih mengepul itu mengeluarkan aroma sedap yang mampu membuat lidah Liu Bei berdecak dan perutnya mengerang minta diisi. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat pemuda ini menyantap bao zhi tersebut. Dalam sekejap, makanan di atas meja sudah habis oleh koloborasi makhluk-makhluk lapar itu.

Kelopak mata pemuda berpakaian hijau-hijau itu mulai terasa berat. Kuap keluar dari mulutnya. Entah sudah keberapa kali ia menguap. Mungkin karena ia kekenyangan, tapi faktor utama yang membuat dirinya ngantuk adalah pembicaraaan ayahnya dengan Lord X yang kelewat mengerikan; politik.

Akhirnya, walaupun berusaha mencubit-cubit dirinya untuk menghilangkan kantuk, tetap saja Liu Bei jatuh tertidur. Dan posisi tidurnya yang tak elit membuat sang Liu senior dan Lord x menyadarinya. Terlebih, sebuah balon terbentuk dari hidungnya, yang sukses membuatnya sangat OOC. Hancurlah harga diri Liu Bei di cerita ini.

"Liu Bei! Apa-apaan kamu? Tidur ditengah pertemuan seperti ini! Sangat memalukan! Bangun, anak kurang ajar!" Ehem, cough—sinetron—cough part satu sudah mulai. Dengan background petir komikal, ia membangunkan anaknya dengan cara yang sangat-tidak-Liu a.k.a gak elit, yaitu dengan cara menyiramnya dengan teh (astaganaga). Ketika bangun, Liu Bei langsung ketakutan disodori raut marah sang ayah tepat di depan wajahnya. Nyaris saja ia berteriak "SETAAAAN!" namun ego-nya menghalangi, dan —syukurlah— kewarasannya kembali tepat pada waktunya. Menyadari ia telah jatuh tertidur di waktu yang salah, Liu Bei gemetaran karena ketakutan.

"A-ayah," *hiks* "A-aku, tak sengaja! Sungguh, ini hanya kekhilafanku semata!" *hiks* "Tolong jangan marah!" Cough—sinetron—cough part dua.

Dan kini, Lord X yang malang hanya bisa sweatdrop, menonton sinetron abalan itu dengan nelangsa. Memutuskan untuk tidak menganggu ayah dan anak tersebut (dan mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari dua orang yang agak gak waras itu), maka diam-diam Lord X pergi secepat mungkin.

Tapi, ayah Liu Bei benar-benar marah. Katanya, Liu Bei telah membuatnya malu dan menginjak harga wajahnya (lho?) di depan Lord X. Dengan tegas, diusirnya Liu Bei dari rumah tanpa diberikan bekal sepeser pun.

Maka, di sinilah Liu Bei sekarang, tengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang pelor dan bertekad untuk menghapus kebiasaan buruk itu. Sekarang merutuki sendal jepitnya yang putus, yang entah merupakan kesialan keberapa kalinya yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Terlintas di benaknya untuk segera mengakhiri semua ini dengan cara bunuh diri —namun melihat keadaan pohon di sekeliling hanya ada tanaman toge, maka diurungkan kembali niat itu. Sebelum ide-ide gaje lainnya keluar dari otak Liu Bei, ekor matanya menangkap sebuah keramaian. Tertarik, didekatinya kerumunan yang sedang berebut melihat papan pengumuman itu. Rupanya pengumuman untuk mencari tentara suka rela melawan _Yellow Turban Rebellion_.

Liu Bei menaikkan alisnya. "Menarik, mungkin saja aku dapat berguna untuk negri ini.."gumamnya pelan. Kemudian, sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di pundaknya. "Tentu saja kau akan berguna, bung. Tentara mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk meredakan terror dan menciptakan kedamaian. Tian akan menerima roh kita di surga jika kita mati membela rakyat."

Pemuda yang bicara itu sebaya dengannya, mungkin lebih muda beberapa tahun atau lebih tua. Kulitnya terbakar sinar matahari, badannya gempal. Walaupun bertampang preman, sejujurnya Liu Bei menyukai orang ini.

"Hei, bung, sepertinya kita sehati, bagaimana kalau kita minum sambil berbincang sebentar di kedai itu."ajak Liu Bei sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai minum yang tak jauh dari situ, yang disambut dengan positif oleh Zhang Fei. Maka, dua jam ke depan mereka habiskan di kedai dengan berceloteh macam-macam, mulai dari politik, ekonomi, sampai _fashion_ terbaru di Milan (?).

* * *

Di tengah percakapan, datang seorang lelaki berkulit kemerahan dan berjenggot tebal ke kedai tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah bergabung dengan Zhang Fei dan Liu Bei, bercakap-cakap seperti kawan lama yang baru saja bertemu. Dan karena keakraban mereka yang aneh, timbul niat untuk melakukan sumpah bersaudara. Mereka sepakat untuk melakukannya di kebun Zhang Fei.

Saat itu tepat saat musim semi. Kebun persik Zhang Fei sedang berbunga. Guguran bunga merah muda yang indah membuat suasana lebih menyenangkan sekaligus sakral. Cocok untuk tempat melakukan sumpah saudara.

"Lalu..bagaimana dengan urutan persaudaraan kita? Siapa yang jadi kakak, atau adik?"

.

.

.

Ketiganya terdiam, sampai Guan Yu buka suara, "Yang paling tinggi jadi yang lebih tua, yang paling pendek jadi adik terkecil."

"Enak saja!" Liu Bei yang merasa paling pendek menyanggah usul Guan Yu, "Tidak adil! Bagaimana kalau sesuai umur asli saja! Keluarkan KTP kalian supaya tidak ada yang berbohong!"

"Emang jaman ini udah ada KTP?"

"…oiya, ya.."

Zhang Fei yang (merasa) pintar hanya memijat dahinya perlahan melihat ke-tidak-elit-an teman-teman barunya ini. Lalu, ia mengusulkan secara demokrasi, sistem pengambilan suara untuk memilih saudara yang paling tua dalam persaudaraan mereka…

...yang berakhir dengan kegagalan juga. Setelah menghitung suaranya, ternyata mereka sama-sama mendapat hasil yang sama; satu suara untuk diri masing-masing. Menyadari betapa tidak efektifnya cara pengambilan suara, akhirnya Guan Yu mengusulkan alternatif lain setelah kehabisan ide; hom-pim-pa.

"Huahahaha! Gue menang! Gak sia-sia gue dijuluki 'Raja Suit' kalo gak menang!"teriak Liu Bei penuh kemenangan. Kemudian, anak kedua disepakati adalah Guan Yu, yang menang suit dengan Zhang Fei dengan skor 3-1. Yang membuat Zhang Fei pundung dipojokkan sambil mengutuk kedua temannya itu.

* * *

Ditengah-tengah bunga persik yang berguguran, upacara persaudaraan mereka dilaksanakan. Mereka mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing, kemudian mengangkatnya, dan membenturkannya bersamaan di udara. Suasana benar-benar sunyi dan tenang, sampai mereka berteriak bersama-sama,

"Satu untuk semua."

"Dan semua untuk satu."

Dan kini, dimulailah langkah trio Liu Bei-Guan Yu-Zhang Fei ini. Sumpah persaudaraan yang terkenal di kisah Tiga Kerajaan, dan menjadi peristiwa bersejarah dalam buku kalian. Awal tiga bersaudara itu untuk memimpin sebuah kerajaan yang kelak akan menguasai sepertiga daratan Cina nantinya.

* * *

Maafkan aku, kawan, jari-jariku yang kasar ini langsung mengetikkan fic nista ini tanpa ba-ba-bu. Dan saya masih malas untuk melanjutkan 7KN *plak*

Thanks for read :3


End file.
